forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.128
Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.128 will take place on Monday June 11th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For the detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Improvements Almost a year ago, we announced that we were moving away from Flash as the main platform for the browser version of Forge of Empires and started on the development of moving the whole game on the more modern and reliable HTML5 platform. A very determined team here at InnoGames was hard at work over this past year to make this possible, and today we're happy to announce that after a long Beta-period, the HTML5-version of the game can now be also used on the live servers! For now, the Flash version of the game is still the one that will load by default, so if you wish to try HTML5, please make sure to enable the HTML5-version in the game settings: We're looking forward to your feedback and have created a special feedback thread specifically for HTML5-related comments. Please keep in mind that the HTML5 version supports all browsers except for Internet Explorer which - for now - continues using the Flash client. The option to enable the HTML5 client will become available some minutes after the update. Now, onto other changes coming with this version: The contribution list in Great Buildings will now show the rewards you can expect for the current level even if there is no contributor yet! We have added a lot of new keyboard shortcuts to make controlling the game smoother and faster. In addition to functions like returning to your city with Backspace and closing the current window with Esc (replaced Enter in some instances), you can also see the shortcut for a lot of the buttons right in the game now! Bug fixes * We have fixed an issue that could cause a chair in the Friends Tavern to visually remain empty in some instances even if a friend was sitting there. * The effect of the Temple of Relics was displayed incorrectly in the building menu. This has been fixed. * The progress bar in the tooltip of the Harbor was not updated to reflect your progress. This should now be correctly reflected there. * The upper left hex on the battlefield did not highlight correctly to indicate when it was reachable by a unit. This has now been fixed. * The health of poisoned units that received retaliation damage showed an incorrect value. This should now no longer happen. * Attempting to invite a friend with a full friends list displayed an error message but still visually changed the person's context menu as if they were a friend until the next login. This has also been adjusted. * For a very brief period between the winning animation and the victory window appearing, it was possible to forfeit a guild expedition negotiation. This has now been fixed. * In some instances, the tooltips for the terrain in battles would no longer be displayed. They should always be there again now. * The icon indicating poison damage was displayed behind transformed rogues. It's now in front of them again. In the meantime, our development team is making some final polishing touches to the Soccer Cup event. Check our Beta server to be always up to date! Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Category:Changelog